The Important Things
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Post Season 4 Finale. Set after Booth said those three last words, "Who are you?". For Brennan and the squint squad, hearing Booth ask those three words made tears form at the corners of their eyes. What will Brennan to do get his memory back?


Booth sat in the hospital bed, looking up at Brennan with those soft, painful eyes. His head was wrapped in bandages since he had just woken up from his four day coma caused by a poor reaction to the anesthesia. Brennan, with her mouth gaped open, looked down at him with widened eyes. She was shocked. Had he really forgotten who she was? Was this a dream? If she slapped herself, would she wake up?

_No… this can't be real._

"Do I know you?" Booth asked, gazing up at her. "Are you a nurse?"

"No…" Brennan shook her head in denial. "How could you not recognize me, Booth?" She wanted to shake him, slap him and even hit him until he remembered. _Why doesn't he remember?_

"I'm in a hospital." He stared at her. "What happened to me?"

"You really don't remember…" The frown felt like it was stick there. _Am I happy that he's finally awake or am I sad that he doesn't remember me?_ "Y-your hallucinations…"

"I hallucinated?" Booth asked. He started to turn his head to check his surroundings. "What'd I hallucinate."

"Your dead war friend, Luc Robitaille and then you started seeing Stewie, from Family Guy." Brennan told him, trying to hold back the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Dead war friend? Luc Robitaille? Stewie?" He slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I don't know who they are…"

"Oh, Booth…" Brennan sobbed, trying to gather her emotions.

At that moment, Angela and Hodgins walked in. They saw Booth's open eyes and immediately jumped into a state of pure happiness. Angela's smile grew bigger as she approached her best friend.

"Bren, Booth's finally awake!" Angela turned her friend around only to find water in the corners of her eyes. Angela's smile immediately turned into a worried frown. "Bren, Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"It's Booth…" Brennan tried to tell her.

"Booth is fine, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins smiled in reassurance. "He's awake, very much alive and—"

"Who are you guys?" Booth asked, gazing up at them.

"—and has amnesia." Hodgins' throat closed.

"Oh my god, he has amnesia!?" Angela gasped, gazing between the confused FBI Agent and the worried Forensic Anthropologist.

"What—how—w-why does he have amnesia?" Hodgins asked, looking at Booth with shocked widened eyes.

"I-I don't know. When he woke up, he was talking about a dream of some sort – he said it felt so real…" Brennan tried to hold back her tears. "A-after that… he—he asked me… who I was."

"We should get the doctor to take a look at him." Angela turned to her best friend.

She nodded. "He should be down the hall…"

"We'll be right back. Maybe you should sit down and take a breather – get a cup of coffee or something." Angela suggested.

"I can't." Brennan responded, looking over at the confused, wandering eyed Booth. "I can't leave him alone."

"I understand, Sweetie." Angela gestured towards Hodgins. "C'mon, let's go find that doctor."

"Kay." Hodgins' throat felt dry. He didn't have anything to say; his emotions were bundled up like a tight hay stack. He trailed behind Angela with out a word. Once they were clearly out of the room, Brennan moved towards Booth.

"You really don't remember me?" She asked, touching his hand, grazing her hand across the tubes that trailed down his forearm.

He shook his head and looked up at her. "No… Should I, though?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yes."

Booth slowly moved his hand to grasp hers. His hand wrapped around hers and gave it a light squeeze. He felt bad that he didn't remember her and he hated how the water formed at the corners of her eyes but never rolled down her cheeks. _Don't cry…_

"I'm sorry I don't remember you…" He gazed up at her with curious eyes.

"Why are you telling me you're sorry?" She asked. She looked down at him and every other second a sniffle would sound.

He knew she was sad. He knew she was in pain and it was all because of him. Because he couldn't remember. Because he woke up from a dream. Because he was in a coma for four days. Because he reacted poorly to the anesthesia. He cause he hallucinated. _What happened before I started hallucinating?_

"Those are defiantly not tears of joy…" He tried to crack a smile. "…don't cry, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." She said in a strong voice. She wiped the water out from her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see her in that emotional state again. She was afraid of him… she was afraid of the future.

Angela walked in and saw their hands touching and eyes meeting. She slightly smiled before Hodgins and the doctor strolled in.

She placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder and quietly whispered, "Sweetie, the doctor is here."

Brennan glanced behind and nodded. She slipped her hand out of Booth's and slowly walked away, letting the doctor check him out. Booth sat there with his arms by his side and his hands on his lap. He looked up at Brennan with questioning eyes and then glanced up at the doctor.

After minutes of questioning and various questions, the doctor turned to Brennan, Angela and Hodgins. He tucked his pen inside his coat pocket and slightly shook his head. Water started to form in the corners of her eyes again, Booth was the first one to notice. He felt so bad for creating so much sorrow in one room.

"He has amnesia, it was caused by his brain surgery." The doctor informed them.

"Does this usually happen?" Angela asked, frowning in sadness. Hodgins looked down at the ground and kept his thoughts and emotions to himself.

"This rarely happens but most of the patients do remember after a while." The doctor looked over at Brennan.

"How long is a while?" Brennan asked, looking over at Booth, whom was still staring at her with a worried look on his face.

"It depends on the patient, Dr. Brennan. If Booth takes the effort to remember then he'll recover from amnesia with in weeks or months."

"Weeks or months!?" Angela widened her eyes in shock. "Isn't there some kind of prescription for this?"

"I suggest you get all the photo albums you can." The doctor looked at the group. "I don't have a say in how long it takes or what happens during the amnesia. Everything rests in Booth's hands now."

Brennan stood there and glanced over at Booth. She noticed how confused he looked and how lost is mind was.

"If you'll excuse me, I have another patient waiting in the other room. If you need anything else, just ask." The doctor nodded before leaving the room. Angela and Hodgins looked in his direction with a sigh. Brennan walked towards the questionable Booth.

"So, who are you?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." She said with a slight smile.

"Who am I?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"You're FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"That's a long name." He joked with a smile.

"No, your name is Seeley Booth."

"I'm an FBI agent?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

"And you're a doctor?"

"Not a doctor, Forensic Anthropologist." Brennan widened her smile.

"Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I work with skeletons."

His lips formed that very special charm smile, one that made Brennan miss her old Booth very much. "That's cool."

"Yeah." She nodded. Her smile started to fade.

"Who are they?" Booth asked, glancing over at Angela and Hodgins.

Brennan glanced at them and then back at him. "That's Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins. Angela works on facial reconstruction and Hodgins is an Entomologist." Angela gave a bright smile and even waved to him.

"Are they married?" Booth curiously asked.

Angela tilted her head to the side and slightly smiled. She glanced over at Hodgins and saw the same smile on his face. She turned to Booth and waited for Brennan to answer.

"No, they aren't but they _were_ engaged." Brennan tried to smile.

"Oh." Booth slightly nodded. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Are we married?"

"We work together. We're just partners." She informed him.

"Oh…" he looked down at his hands with a gloomy expression.

Angela and Hodgins both widened their smiles and even looked at each other when they saw what kind of reaction Booth had made. Brennan stood there with a slight grin and soon began to turn around.

"Maybe you should call Rebecca and Parker and inform them on what's happened?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Oh right." Angela nodded. "I'll call Sweets and Cam too. C'mon Hodgins, lets leave these two alone." She grabbed Hodgins by the arm and forcibly pulled him out of the room.

Hodgins tried to get a few words out in protest but his speechless smile was no match for Angela's strength. He abruptly trailed behind her with his arms till caught in his friend's hands.

Brennan pressed her lips together and flashed an awkward smile at the door just before turning to face her partner.

"Who are Rebecca and Parker?" He asked.

"Parker is your son—"

"Our son?"

"No, Parker is your son and Rebecca is the mother."

"So I'm married to Rebecca?"

"No, you guys separated when you proposed to her." Brennan sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"So I'm that unattractive?" He joked with a small smile.

"I think you're _very_ attractive Booth." She tried to cheer him up. "Your son loves you so much and Rebecca has the utmost respect for you. When you inseminated her _and then_ proposed to her, it probably just shook her a little."

Booth nodded and glanced up at her. "Do I have any brother or sisters?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "You have a brother, his name is Jared."

"Oh." He lightly smiled. "Do I get along with him?"

"You two… get along… so to speak. He's in India right now." Brennan said, thinking about their last visit with each other.

He nodded. "It feels like I've known you for years but… I just don't know _who_ you are."

"Well we have worked together for five years along with Dr. Saroyan, Angela and Dr. Hodgins."

"Who's Dr. Saroyan?" Booth asked.

"She's my boss, or so she likes to think, but she is a very dedicated person. You two have had a sexual on and off relationship—"

"Really?" He widened his eyes. "Is she 'attractive'?"

"I'm not really the judge of that." Brennan smirked. "You should really get some rest, Booth."

"I've been in a coma for four days, I think I've gotten enough." He smiled in her direction. "When can I go home?" He looked at the tubes that were attached to his arms and the machines. "I am in a hospital, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals." His head hit the pillow.

Brennan smiled at him. She remembered he had always hated hospitals. The old Booth would've skipped out of the hospital in crouches, he wouldn't argued with the nurses until they let him out and he would even sneak out if it came to that point. She missed her old Booth, she missed him so much.

"They probably want you to recover for a few more days."

"I'd rather recover at home." He groaned. "Do you know what I liked to eat? I'm starving."

"Why are you asking me?" She asked with a light smile.

"You almost cried about losing whoever I used to be. I want to be that guy again." He told her.

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows. _Why am I asking him why? I should be jumping up and down screaming thank you…I've noticed he can still read people, oh god, Booth…_

"You seem really tied to the old me. For some reason, I feel like I owe you." Booth widened his smile.

Brennan extended her smile, feeling a rush of reassurance wash over her. "You don't owe me anything, Booth."

A few days passed by and Booth was finally able to be discharged out of the hospital. Brennan actually had to pull a few strings to get him out. The doctor wanted to do more tests on him to see if there was a way to get his memory back. Brennan visited him everyday and tried to tell him everything they've been through. She's tried to talk to him about his past and her past. She tried so hard to jog his memory but nothing seemed to click in his head.

Rebecca and Parker visited twice in the couple days. Rebecca cried a little when she saw Booth in the hospital bed with no memory of their relationship and Parker thought it was cool. Parker associated Booth's amnesia with alien activity and even tried to warn Booth about them. For Rebecca, visiting Booth became hard for her after the first time. Seeing him in that state made her feel useless, as if she couldn't do anything to help.

Brennan took Booth to her apartment, hoping it would help jog his memory or at least make something click in his head. Brennan unlocked the front door and opened it. She walked inside and placed her bag on the nearby table. Booth walked in and took a look at his surroundings.

He wore a pair of jeans, a black dress shirt and a black jacket with zipper pockets all over the place. He kept a small smile on while he followed Brennan to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and glanced up at him. She watched as he curiously looked around her apartment. Her lips formed a light smile when she caught him looking through her CDs. Such memories were held in those, the dancing and then rocking out… and the explosion.

"Booth." She called him.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"What do I normally ask for?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"A beer." She answered. "You don't have to do that, you know. You should be able to drink what you want to drink." She took out two beers and placed them on the countertop.

"I know." He nodded. "I just feel like I should be _that_ guy again." He walked up to the countertop, took a seat and grabbed his beer. She took a seat across from him and took a sip of her own beer.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Brennan asked.

"Not really." He responded. "Although, it feels kind of weird, knowing that I have amnesia and that I'm supposed to be this _other_ guy…"

"You should realize that you don't _have _to be this 'other' guy. Everyone, including myself, wants you to be him but you _do_ have the opportunity to just leave." She tried to give him a second option but just saying those words to him made her mouth dry.

"You guys are my family, right?"

"Well, in intangible terms, we are." She nodded with a slight smile.

"Do you have any photos I could look at?" He asked, looking away.

"I wasn't photogenic." Brennan responded before taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh…" He mimicked her and took a sip of his own beer.

She sat there and thought of a place to walk to. Talking about the events and various situations they had as partners were the farthest they have ever gotten from trying to recover him from amnesia. They haven't gone anywhere due to the hospital.

"Are you okay to walk a couple miles?" Brennan asked, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Why? Where are we going?" He watched as she got up and walked towards the door. He left his beer on the counter and proceeded to follow her.

"Just follow me." She said with a gentle smile. She locked her apartment door and turned to walk down the stairs. Booth trailed behind her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Please tell me you aren't going to kidnap me or something." He joked.

"I'm not going to kidnap you, Booth." She responded, walking out onto the sidewalk. _As if I could ever kidnap you? Have you not looked at your biceps!?_

"At least tell me where we're going." He said, walking beside her.

The two walked a couple miles down the street and arrived at the one place you'd expect him to recognize. She looked up at The Diner's sign and than at Booth. Booth looked up at the sign and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The Diner?"

"Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"Sort of…" He glanced at her. "I remember ordering a cheeseburger from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "…kind of weird since it feels like I've never been here before."

"Amnesia hits you like that sometimes." She said with a smile. "C'mon." Brennan tugged on his arm and walked inside the diner. Booth looked up at the sign one more time as if something else had hit him. He shrugged it off and followed her into the restaurant.

They both sat down in their usual spot and got greeted by the waitress. Brennan didn't go there to get a bite to eat. The trip was merely for Booth's sake. She wanted him to be able to remember the big things in life. The diner was their usual spot after a hard exhausting case.

Brennan was happy that he remembered the diner a little. She wanted to him to remember his favorite spot in the world.

Booth put his hands on the table and glared down at it as if a rush of memories made a thunderclap in his mind. He glanced up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We went here a lot." He looked down at the table again. "Right?"

"Yeah. We usually came here for breakfast, lunch or dinner, well, we mostly came here after an exhausting case." She told him with a slight smile.

"I always ordered pie, right?" He asked her again.

She nodded with a wider smile. "Yup. Are you remembering anything else?"

He shook his head. "Just pie."

A few seconds later, Brennan's phone started to ring. Brennan furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her hand inside her coat pocket to answer it. She took it out and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cam responded, smiling into the phone.

"Oh no, Booth and I were just visiting the Diner."

"Still trying to shake that Amnesia off him?"

"To the best of my ability, Dr. Saroyan." She answered with a questionable frown.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have those documents you wanted. I'll leave them on your desk, okay?"

Booth propped his elbow on the table and graciously stared at the people passing by their table. He glanced over at Brennan and then at the waiter behind the counter.

"Actually, Booth and I are going to swing by to pick it up. Leave it on my desk and I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." Cam nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Bye." Brennan said before hanging up. She tucked her phone back into her coat pocket and began to stand up. "C'mon Booth."

"Where are we going, now?" he asked, looking up at her.

"To the Jeffersonian Institute, Cam finally printed out the documents I wanted to look at. I wanted to pick them up so I could take a look at them tonight." Brennan pushed her chair in and waited for Booth to get up.

Booth got up, pushed his own chair in and trailed behind Brennan. "Are we going to walk there?"

"That would take hours, Booth." She smirked. "We'll walk back to my apartment and take my car."

"Okay." He nodded without any words of protest.

Once they got to her apartment complex, she walked up to her car and unlocked it with her car keys. She looked at Booth who was already ready to open the passenger side door.

"You don't want to drive?" She asked.

Booth looked up at her, flashing a puzzled look. "It's okay. Do I normally drive?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then I'll drive." He stretched his arm out over the sunroof of the car. Brennan began to smile.

"You don't even know the way there."

"Oh…good point." He slowly retracted his arm and looked away in embarrassment.

Brennan smirked and opened the driver side door. She climbed in and inserted the key into the ignition. She turned on the car and heard the roar of the engine. Booth climbed in and positioned himself into a comfortable spot. He closed his door and immediately put on his seatbelt.

"Whoa…" Booth widened his eyes in surprise.

"What is it?" Brennan asked, putting her hands on the steering wheel.

"I don't know… but, something's telling me that I shouldn't wear a seatbelt." He looked down at the seatbelt holder.

"You should always put your seatbelt on—"

"I know, but it just feels like I _shouldn't_." Booth clicked his seatbelt open.

Brennan widened her smile at the man next to her. _That's right. Booth never wore a seatbelt because of his FBI status._

The couple drove to the Jeffersonian Institute in silence, well not completely silence. Booth had been changing the radio channels every other minute to see what was on. Brennan didn't mind although after a while she just had to swat his hand away.

Once they arrived at the Jeffersonian, they both jumped out of the car and towards her office. They walked through the double sliding doors and then to her glass door that led to her office. Brennan opened it with her key, walked inside and turned on the lights.

"I'll just be a minute." Brennan said as she walked over to her desk. Booth walked in and felt a sudden rush of memories flow back into his head.

"This…" he started out and began to stare at her, waiting for her to look up.

Brennan grabbed the manila folded off her desk and looked up to catch his gaze. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"This spot…" He looked down at the ground. "…We kissed here."

"You remember that?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We were blackmailed into, right?"

"Mhm." She hummed and walked towards him. Inches away from his chest, she looked up at thought she saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She caught his gaze and quietly widened her smile. "How come you remember that?"

"I'm probably remembering the most important things." He responded with that charm smile of his.

Brennan smiled back and proceeded to look down at her watch, ignoring the sexual tension cloud hovering in front of her. "Oh, it's almost midnight." She looked up at him. "I'll drop you off at home on the way back, okay?" With that said, she walked away, towards the double sliding doors.

"Yeah." He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

The car ride there was like the last one. Booth changed the radio channels every other minute and almost all of them were in Spanish.

Brennan rolled up to Booth's apartment and parked it in the lot. She and Booth got out of the car and walked to his door. They walked up the stairs of the apartment complex and arrived at his door. Brennan opened the door with his keys and handed them to him. He walked inside and turned around, hoping that she would come in with him.

"You don't want to come in?" He asked.

"It's getting really late, Booth." She crooked the side of her mouth. She saw the disappointed look on his face, making her bring up a sweet smile. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." She reassured him.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"I should get going. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Good night, Booth." She said before turning around. Booth stood there and watched as she started to walk down the stairs. He quietly smiled and stood there making sure that she heard his last three words of the night.

"Good night, Bones."

Brennan stood in her tracks. She was already halfway down the stairs but that didn't stop her from looking back up at him. She caught his gaze and slowly smiled. The only thing stopping her from running back up the stairs to hug him was her thumping heart but she ran back up anyways. She had never felt so happy in her life.

########################################################################

B&B


End file.
